An error may occur in an application that is running in a testing system and/or production system. The error may be reported in the system as an exception. Environmental exceptions that may occur in the system include unavailability of a device in the system, inability to open a file, disconnection of a database, and the like. Programming logic exceptions may also incur in the system and may include an incorrect call, an invalid parameter, divide by zero error, and the like.
The exception may be written to a log file for tracking purposes and to enable further analysis. However, it may be time consuming to review the log in an attempt to determine which exception caused a particular error to occur in the system especially when the application is frequently changed. For example, a developer may be unable to distinguish whether a particular error occurred with the same application or a different application on the server, the error was previously resolved but is occurring again, the error is the result of an environmental change or a change to the code of the application, and the like.